


Nerves

by ArkadyFinch (ArkadyFlinch)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien anatomy, Anxiety, First Time Together, M/M, Smut, Tentacles, two different scaly boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkadyFlinch/pseuds/ArkadyFinch
Summary: Two nervous alien boyfriends spend their first night together





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> First like, dedicated smut piece so here we are :|
> 
> Lmk what you think!

In that split second when their gazes met, the laughter died between them, and something heavy settled over them. His grin faded, and xe looked away, blush darkening xyr scales. They were alone together, just as they’d planned, but now neither of them could gather the strength to act on it. This sickly sweet unspoken thing between them, composed of nervous ‘what ifs’ and pent up tension. 

Xe sat down beside him, legs not-quite touching his, and xe held out xyr hands. He looked down at them, covering them with his own, and xe smiled, squeezing his hands, before holding xyr hands in front of xyr.

Xe made a sign he didn’t recognize, and he tilted his head, watching as xe repeated the sign slowly, then, hands fluttering while xe tried to think of what to say, xe opened and closed xyr hands a few times, made the sign, then opened and closed xyr hands again, this time much more rapidly.

This was familiar, this took the edge off of the nameless thing hanging between them, and he found it in himself to relax slightly, brows furrowed as he took in what xe was trying to say.

“Faster…?” He repeated the sign, then made a fast waving motion with his hand, and xe beamed, nodding and humming in xyr throat.

Xe made a new sign, and repeated the opening and closing of xyr hands, but this time xe moved slower. He nodded, repeating the sign back at xyr, and xe clapped for him before holding xyr hands at ready in front of xyr.

In this age, with all the technology that had connected them across galaxies, giving them the ability to speak to each other from billions of lightyears away, and he was still struck by how limited tech was if one couldn’t hear the feedback. Universal translators had made learning different languages the thing only scientists indulged in. Spoken word could be broadcasted in every dialect, in every species’ home tongue instantly, and yet what Beta used to communicate amounted to something from before space-flight. 

A robotic voice that translated xyr signs to spoken tongue, which was effective and nearly as fast as the translators, but people still looked down on xyr. They still got impatient when xe couldn’t read as fast as they could hear. Whenever xe tried teaching acquaintances simple signs so they didn’t have to bother waiting for the translator to spit out a rough approximation, they smiled and nodded, but no one signed back at xyr.

Xe’d spoken to him of feeling isolated before, late at night over texts, and he’d never really understood until he moved in with xyr. 

While he’d been lost in his thoughts, xe had made a sign, then pinched him softly, then crossed xyr arms and shook xyr head. That one was easy. ‘No, stop.’ He repeated the sign, grinning a bit when he pinched xyr ticklish sides and xe let out a startled gust of a laugh, shoving his hands away with squinted eyes. 

More signs and gestures that had no real set meaning, but in context he knew exactly what xe was saying. Another lost art once the universe had been opened to them, flooding them with millions and millions of different cultures all at once, and thrust them into a society that respected none of them.

He went over the new signs, taking his time to sign them, and repeating their meaning. ‘Faster, slower, stop-’

His eyes widened and he jerked his head to stare at xyr, bewildered but also deeply embarrassed that he hadn’t asked himself before they’d retreated to xyr room.

Xe was silently laughing, eyes opening and closing slowly in amusement and adoration and soft, subtle ‘i love yous’. 

Xe made another sign, reaching out to him and scratching softly on his wrist, then shot him a thumbs up and nod with a wide smile. 

Yes, good. 

The pinching and scratching snapped into place. If he wasn’t able to see xyr hands, xe had thought of another way to communicate. Something that hadn’t even crossed his mind, and once again he felt as if he were standing on the edge of a massive, empty space. Before he’d known xyr, he would have never even thought of that. Of course, he’d be able to read physical reactions, but never so explicitly. 

He smiled and softly scratched xyr leg, then giggled when xe blushed and ducked xyr head, lips twitching as xe tried to decide whether or not he was going to tickle xyr.

He held up his hands and shrugged, and xe swatted at his hands just to be sure. 

He signed, ‘thank you’, then tapped his lips, tilting his head. Xe blinked, and leaned forward. 

Kissing was another thing they were used to. Cuddling, hugging, kissing, they’d spent the first week or so they’d met making up for lost time. They’d slept together since then, too, eager to erase the ache of the long distance that had separated them for so long, but also scared of what going further would do. Were they allergic to each other? Did Lakan have some unknown chemical in his spit, in his skin, that would make xyr have a reaction? 

Would his pheromones be too strong for xyr? 

The bridge between a sight-based amphibious species and a smell-based subterranean reptile species was never so wide as watching xyr get goofy off of his smell. 

It’d been hilarious and terrifying when, after they got heated, he watched xyr eyes roll around in xyr head and xe stumbled around, laughing and babbling with xyr hands. 

Thankfully, xe was more used to him, now. He cleaned his skin often to help get rid of his influence, even if it did make Petra laugh at him. 

And xe was fragile in xyr own way, too. Xe needed constant fluids, and to soak often, to keep xyr skin damp. Xe chafed against his dry, somewhat rough skin easily, and he tried his best not to cause xyr any discomfort, but xe was already on dry land, and xyr comfort was measured in how long xe spent out of the water. 

Xe’d soaked before they retreated to be alone, so xe should be fine, but he still worried, memories of their fumbling attempts at snuggling churning in his head, guilt and the image of xyr apologetic smile as xe pulled away prickling at his neck. 

Xe nibbled on his bottom lip and pressed xyr lips to his again, humming at him to grab his attention, eyes squinting at him. He huffed and pulled himself into the present, cradling xyr face - careful not to rub xyr gills the wrong way - and pulling xyr close. 

Xe was cool and slick, and tasted refreshing and pleasant on his tongue. He loved how xe would peck at him then deepen the kiss with a swipe of the tongue and a soft sigh. He hummed back, feeling xyr lips curl up at the sensation, and he ran his thumbs lightly over the gills in xyr cheeks and down xyr neck. His hands bumped at the high neckline of xyr vest, and he ran his hands down xyr sides, braver with the fabric than with xyr bare skin.

Xe rarely took the vest off, as did most of xyr species. Compression calmed xyr, made being on land bearable, and also kept xyr gills from getting caught or dried out. He’d only seen xyr without it on twice, both times xe was soaking, gills fluttering and pulsing in beautiful iridescent hues, nearly translucent, like the wings of insects. 

Xyr hands ran up his neck, kneading the edges of the plates running down his back, causing a shiver of pleasure to run up his back. 

But they’d done this before. They’d run to the bedroom with soft, giggling promises, only to grab and grope at each other until xyr time was up, procrastinating out of nerves, too scared of yet another obstacle in their desires. 

He hummed, then gently pushed them down, feeling their fingers stutter on his back, then scratching softly against his scales as he curled over xyr, trapping xyr between his arms, between his thighs. 

Nerves fluttered in his belly, and he was caught between the knowledge that things would develop on their own and his desperation to just get this last unknown between them over with, for better or worse.

Would being...incompatible ruin them? He thought not, at least not for him. Beta had assured him that it wouldn’t, but he’d seen relationships crumble over less.

Xyr hands reached up and pulled his face down, pressed tight against xyr hungry mouth, as delicate, teasing swipes of xyr tongue became more forceful, xyr humming louder, more insistent. Xyr leg came up to gently rub against him and he muffled his groan in xyr kisses, panting into the infrequent space that opened between them.

He felt a flush of embarrassment, groping and grinding against xyr leg like they were teens, but every press of xyr against him made his insides flutter more, nerves battling against the heat and want and electricity that danced along his spine every time xyr fingers found the right spots. 

He broke xyr kiss, pressing his face to xyr neck and inhaling deeply. Nowhere near as strong as he was used to, but xyr scent was cloying, slightly musky on his tongue, and he breathed xyr in greedily, grinning as his snuffling brought giggles to xyr lips and soft, encouraging scratches to his back. He pressed his lips to the underside of xyr jaw and blew raspberries into xyr soft skin, nibbling and pecking kisses to still xyr violent fit of giggles, interrupting xyr mid-laugh with a soft gasp. 

He raked his fingers down xyr sides for another soft gasp, and then nibbled at xyr skin to turn it into a moan. Xe was breathing harder, wriggling and writhing underneath him, hands grabbing and stroking at all xe could reach of him.

No matter how anxious he was, hearing xyr laugh made things better, made him feel happy and light, like he was on a different type of high than the one they were trying for. 

He rolled his hips against xyr leg, hands gripping xyr hips roughly, and the air briefly left his lungs as xe pressed xyr hips up into him, pulling his weight down on top of xyr, despite his scrambling to pull up off of xyr.

Xyr eyes cracked open, two of six, to glare at him as he pulled away. Xe scratched him softly, then signed ‘good’, before tugging him on top of xyr. 

No matter how many times xe told him xe loved his weight, he could never banish the thought from his head that he would crush xyr. He obediently let himself go limp and he smiled uncertainty as xe rewarded him with more soft scratches, which he received with a hum that xe probably couldn’t quite feel.

He returned to nipping xyr along the skin of xyr throat, careful to avoid gills, and listened to xyr soft gasps and moans. Xe was never still, not even pinned under him, as xe wriggled and slowly rolled xyr hips up against him. He smiled, pressing down into xyr, in vain effort to capture xyr and still xyr while he kissed down from xyr neck to xyr stomach. 

He hesitated, but xe looked at him with a vibrant blush that he could only return with a soft grin and a tilted head. Xe blinked slowly, then signed, ‘yes, good’ and he ran his hands down xyr stomach - yet more giggles he had to calm with gentle kneading at xyr sides - and touched the edge of xyr shorts. 

Xe got up on xyr elbows and watched him, and as their eyes met he lost his nerve, face flushing, freezing like he was caught. Xe hummed, needy and high pitched in xyr throat, and wiggled, pouting even as xyr own blush rose on xyr face. 

He laughed, then pulled xyr shorts down and threw them aside, hands grabbing at the smooth scales of xyr legs, fingers digging deep into the muscle as he worked his way down, pulling xyr hips to the edge of the bed. 

A high pitched yelp stopped him in his tracks, and he glanced up to see xyr hands on xyr mouth, entire face a dark shade of blue, eyes wide. He scratched xyr leg softly, and xe nodded, swallowing with a brief, nervous flutter of xyr gills. 

He gave xyr a smile and signed, ‘love you.’ Xe laughed, still nervous, still blushing like mad, and tapped xyr chest twice. ‘Me too.’

Satisfied, he dipped his head to kiss xyr hips, working his way down xyr thigh, to xyr ankles and back, waiting for xyr to stop twitching and flinching at every graze of his lips. He traced the line of xyr veins in xyr thigh, biting down softly over it, and xe relaxed under him, letting out a throaty moan. He grinned into a placating kiss and slowly made his way to xyr center. 

This he should be familiar with. They hadn’t touched each other before, but themselves, often. Together, when they could. But the prospect of all that could go wrong flashed through his mind, and he hesitated, biting xyr other leg. Xe kicked softly and moaned again, and he inhaled xyr scent, feeling the anxiety bleed out of him slowly. 

There wasn’t much he didn’t know. They’d prepared to hell and back, sex ed, what to touch, what not to touch, how they’d know they were doing well, when to stop, the whole gamut. But still…

Anxiety was no stranger to them both, but every time he glanced up and saw xyr wide eyes, the tense way xyr fists were squeezing open and shut. Seeing xyr nerves too did wonders to his own insecurities. If xe thought xe was anything less than perfect, he would just have to show xyr how wrong xe was. His own self-doubt cowered before how fiercely he loved xyr. 

Plus, he’d done a little extra research, and this was his specialty. The way they suddenly choked out a laugh and their skin flushed nearly purple told him xe had been pursuing the same line of thought as the time stretched between them. 

He gave xyr a crooked grin and nuzzled into xyr, and he heard xyr held breath explode out of xyr chest in a shaky exhale. 

Xe smelled heavenly, and xe was already loosening up, which was a relief, considering how difficult it usually was to get xyr to open. He licked up along xyr ridges quickly, then took his time, tongue probing at the gaps between each ridge, feeling them loosen and soften. His hands massaged xyr thighs, keeping them open and drawing reassuring circles in the muscle. 

He kissed xyr, sucking and licking as slowly, xyr ridges relaxed and opened, baring xyr to him. Tendrils kept xyr shut tight until he could coax xyr open, and once they softened they wriggled and sought out the warmth of his mouth, soft and wet and tickling in their soft pressure. He opened his mouth to them, sucking softly, then pulling his lips away, only to latch back on, dipping his tongue into xyr, swirling it at the top, where a thicker, more vibrantly blue tendril sat erect and needy. He sucked on it, feeling it pulse between his lips, and he felt a shiver go straight to his dicks as xe gasped and moaned, breath becoming hollow as xyr gills flared reflexively. 

Xe tasted cool and light, juices tingling in his mouth, slick and thin, almost melting on his tongue. He grinned, feeling xyr sign into his arm, ‘faster.’

Xyr hands fisted in the sheets below xyr, hips bucking into his face as he delved deeper, taking his time between every part of xyr. One hand cupped xyr, tugging softly on xyr tendrils and wetting his fingers on xyr before dipping his fingers into xyr. Xe was soft and wet and pulled at his fingers greedily, and he felt xyr walls clench in time with his suckling on xyr clit. Xe was babbling, making noises and half-formed groans, head thrown back, chest heaving.

Hands grabbed at his horns and pulled his face closer, grinding into him, and he hummed, eliciting a stuttering cry from xyr lips.

He pressed in harder, thrusting his fingers, feeling xyr tendrils clench around his wrist as he worked xyr. Xe bucked, and he stoked them until xyr voice broke, hips stuttering, body clenching around him, and cool, wet fluid ran down his wrist and chin. He milked xyr until xe stopped wriggling, collapsing down limply. He sat up, buzzing with taste and feeling and the high of sating his lover making him dazed and happy.

Xyr chest heaved and xe tossed xyr head back and forth, crest of xyr fin flexing and bending to accommodate the weight of xyr skull. Xe forced xyr eyes open then sat up on xyr arms, staring at him with a drugged look on xyr face. Xyr pupils were blown wide, and xe stared at him with a slack jaw before huffing a soft laugh and motioning him back up. 

He gladly draped himself back over xyr, kissing xyr and nuzzling in xyr neck while xe panted and cooled down. 

The second he relaxed Xe wrapped Xyr fingers around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The second he relaxed the thoughts came back and he became aware of his weight, and how he was probably crushing Xyr. He cradled Xyr jaw, sucking on Xyr tongue and tried to slide to the side.

Xe made a Noise in Xyr throat and pulled away, blinking up at him. Xe pulled him close, nuzzling into his chest, holding him close, and keeping him from getting off of Xyr. 

He stared at Xyr and bit his lip, sternly telling himself that Xe loved him like this, no time for his stupid anxiety to ruin Xyr fun.

When xe slid over and tugged him down beside xyr he froze in surprise, stroking xyr face when xyr expression grew confused. They’d slept like this, facing each other, arms draped over their waists, breathing the same air. He pressed his forehead to the base of xyr fin, closing his eyes as he felt xyr relax under the touch. 

He would spend the rest of his life here, just to hold xyr. Just to hear xyr laugh as his drummed his fingers up xyr sides. 

Xe stroked his skin, fingers following the patterns of his scales, and xyr palm came to rest on his chest, where xe could feel his heart. 

When he opened his eyes, two of xyr eyes were on him, secondary and tertiary pair a vivid red right in front of his face. He pulled back slightly, surprised by how close xe had been studying him, and xe grinned, eyes narrowing in xyr mirth and xe dug xyr fingers into his sides, getting him to giggle and squirm under xyr touch. 

Xe made xyr cute gasping-laughing noises, all air and no voice, and he paused if only to hear them, but then he was being pushed onto his back and xe was above him, eyes smiling and mouth working, lips quirking, showing xyr nerves in the way xyr grin trembled and the gills on xyr face fluttered. Beta took a deep breath and xyr gills flared before flattening down, and staying there. When xe focused on him once more, xe grabbed his hands and put them on xyr cheeks, thumbs running along xyr cheekbones and over Xyr jaw. 

He cradled their face and pulled xyr down for a kiss.

It was as always too short, and xe pulled away, pulling his hands upwards to run down xyr sides. Smooth scales only slightly cooler than his own, slick with some thin layer of slick that xyr skin naturally secreted. Xe released his hands as they settled over xyr hips, thumbs rubbing circles in xyr soft flesh, digging into the muscles and causing xyr to tremble and give a breathy sigh. 

Xe stretched, xyr butt rubbing against his hard cocks, and as he grunted, he spotted those red crescents peering down at him, and the soft smirk ticking at xyr lips. 

“I’m not dreaming am I?” He rubbed his eyes and blinked, signing the word for dream and then tilting his head so xe didn’t have to read his lips. Xe hummed and shrugged, pinching his sides until he giggled. 

Xe resettled back down, this time arranging his cocks to rub against xyr front. Xe rolled xyr hips, teasing him and he gripped xyr hips again. His head fell back and he groaned, hands tightening, offering scratches to keep Xyr moving.  As if he would  _ ever _ want xyr to stop. 

Xyr tendrils were wet and weakly beginning to wind around whatever they could, dipping into his sheath and curling within. He huffed out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and whined. 

Xe leaned down once more, pressing his erections between their two bodies, tendrils finally finding his cock and giving it a squeeze. 

Light burst behind his eyes and he thrusted xyr up, breathing hitching as xe ground down in reply, planting a kiss to his lips as they fell back into the bed. 

He swallowed, thickly, feeling them squeeze his throbbing dick. 

Beta hadn’t even touched him yet and he was already about to lose his mind. Having perhaps seen his tortured expression, xe lifted up and gripped his cock, giving it a few pumps, thumb swiping over the head, xe watched him writhe and even if xe couldn’t hear his gasps, xe could see the way his chest was heaving. Xe did the same for the other one, and stroked them together. Lakas eyes fluttered shut as he focused on not ending things quickly, fighting every urge to take charge and instead letting Xyr go at Xyr own pace.

He signed the word for “please”, then returned his hands to xyr hips, as if xe was the only thing tethering him to the group. Xe smiled, then swirled his head around xyr opening, then slowly eased down onto him.

Softer than anything, cool and tight and clinging, he lost himself briefly, feeling xyr settle lower and lower, circling xyr hips as xe took xyr time to draw him in. 

His other cock was pressed to Xyr clit, and as Xe ground down Xe rubbed Xyr Front along his other shaft. 

Xyr tendrils didn’t care that he was losing his mind, that his toes were tightly clenched and his hips bowing up off of the bed as is, and encircled him at the base. When xyr thighs met his, he let out an explosive breath and whimpered. Xyr breathing was light and hollow, and xe moaned, hips twitching, head thrown back, eyes fluttering. 

“So beautiful, so fucking pretty, gods, Beta please-” He felt like he was babbling, but it didn’t matter, his hands ran up and down xyr hips, fingers digging in. Xe finally looked down at him and signed, “Ok?” 

He stared up at xyr glazed eyes in wonder, and nodded, signing, “Perfect.”

Xe smiled, and cupped his face, staring at him.

The air between them had melted somewhat. He was xyrs. Completely. Xe could get up off him and go to sleep beside him and he’d still feel dazzled and out of his league. 

Without thinking he found himself signing, “Beautiful.”

Xe signed back, “Handsome.”

For once, he believed them without any other doubts in his mind, and this above all drew a shuddering whimper from him, his cock twitching. Xyr eyes fluttered and a cunning look entered xyr eyes, but xe smoothed xyr expression and made the “ok?” sign again, hands making a sign he didn’t know. To illustrate, xe rolled xyr hips, and he groaned, fingers digging in, head thrown back. 

He signed again, “Please.”

Xe took one of his hands and kissed his knuckles, holding it to xyr chest as xe started to move. 

As heavenly as xe was, having xyr on top of him, hips moving in a slow, hard roll, tendrils squeezing and sliding up his length as xe pulled up, only to drop back down, he held on for dear life, body already buzzing and on the cusp of losing himself already. He bit down on his tongue, thrusting up into xyr movements, holding onto xyr just as fiercely as xe was gripping his arm to xyr chest, fingers locked around his. 

He forced his eyes open, even as they rolled in his sockets, and directed his gaze to xyr, focusing on xyr expression in order to distract him from the lay of his life. 

Xyr brows were drawn, eyes fluttering shut, mouth open in a soft frown, open-mouthed moans and huffs leaving xyr lips every thrust downwards. 

The slick sound of them moving together filled the air, and he moaned in response. 

Pain bloomed on his chest, drawing him back from the brink, and he blinked at xyr hand, nails digging into his chest as xyr hips began losing xyr rhythm, becoming sharper, faster, more desperate. 

“Beautiful, baby, oh fuck-” He hadn’t stopped in his litany, and as xyr noises became louder, more breathless, he tugged his hand free and gripped xyr hips, snapping his up when xe came down.

Once, twice, three times, and he lost himself in xyr, head snapping back into the pillows, muffling his wail into them, hearing distantly Beta’s own cries as xe grew taunt, and xyr walls as well as xyr tendrils clenched so godsdammned tightly around him. 

 

The world bloomed in light and he snapped his jaws closed around his shout, a strained groan grating in his chest. Xe was panting, each exhalation a soft moan as xe came down from xyr own high. 

Finally, he relaxed, boneless, beneath xyr, and xe slumped forward, falling onto his chest where they shared heaving breaths. Every nerve in his body was buzzing, he felt his cum and xyr slick mixing on their thighs. Still, xyr tendrils held tight - no longer squeezing, but keeping him in.

Xyr eyes blinked open, two at a time and moving from the lowest pair to the highest. Unfocused and rolling, they finally began to reorient themselves, and xe looked at him with a dazed expression. 

He made the sign for “good”, but it was a few moments before xe seemed to register it. Xe nodded, then pressed xyr face into his chest, arms coming around to embrace him tightly. Overstimulated but too tired to move, he fumbled his boneless arms until he was holding onto xyr, and he breathed in the smell of sweat and sex and Beta. Nowhere near as strong as Omori pheremones, but with how tactile Beta was he didn’t miss it. 

He did spend the time xe spent coming down scenting xyr over and over, feeling a sort of pride in their intermingled scents. 

“Mine,” He breathed, rubbing xyr back, humming in his chest so xe felt it, “Beautiful…” He cooed. 

Xe snorted, then slowly lifted xyr head to stare at him, smiling broadly as xe reached up to cup his face and kiss him, over and over with small, fleeting pecks until they were both laughing. 

By this point they were both soft, and xe pulled off of him and flopped to the side with a groan, hands keeping hold of his arm and tracing the patterns on his chest. 

Xe signed in front of his face without bothering to lift xyrself up a crude “I love you,” before dropping xyr arm heavily on his chest, letting out a pleased hum. 

He scratched xyr, “Good”, then curled on his side, scooping xyr into his arms. 

They cooled like that, sticky and sweaty, and slowly dripping fluids, but the feeling of xyr pulse thrumming in xyr chest and the sound of their calming breathing was worth to discomfort. Xe apparently thought the same.

They’d done it. There was no weight here, now. Later, possibly, but now he had xyr in his arms and xe was touching him  _ everywhere _ xe could, more touchy and needy than he’d ever seen xyr, spent but still twitching. Xe pressed a kiss to his arm, then to his side, blowing cold air along his skin. Mischievous as always, he prodded xyr in the side and listened to xyr giggle breathlessly. 

He could be here forever, holding xyr in his arms, with the both of them dirty and exhausted, and finally, after so long, satisfied.


End file.
